Love you to death
by 13 charlotte
Summary: Angel Au! With a huge twist! Arthur is a human who's brother is killed by a demon in front of him, an Angel offers him power to destroy the demons. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

_/= Arthur to Alana and flashback._

In this Arthur is 12...

Angel Au with a twist~ Lots of hot, sexy bad ass Arthur next chapter... Read at your own risk- their will be lots and lots of Yaoi.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 _Blood. Crimson blood covered the kitchen floor as his twin brother slowly bled to death right in front of his eyes after being stabbed by some sort of monster with a contorted face._

 _This cant be happening- this cant be real._

 _Arthur stumbled backwards, using the wall for support as the thing looked up and smiled at him._

 _"Arthur..." it crooned._

 _No. It's not real. This can't be happening. No, Dylan no!_

 _"You're mine forever... And so is your brother... Grow up soon~"_

 _Arthur felt his knees buckle and then all went dark._

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /_

Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched the funeral procession, wiping away a trail of tears with his sleeve.

"Arthur" called a sweet, sweet voice.

Arthur froze, looking around confusedly for whoever had called him.

"What you saw that night was real Arthur"

No way! He didn't want to think about it-

"Don't deny the truth. That monster was real and it's still out there. It will kill again.

 _who are you?_

"You guardian Angel of course!"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

 _Of course you are. Be serious._

Great, even his grief-induced hallucinations are sarcastic.

"I am serious- at least in part. My name is Alana, I am an Angel- a Seraphim to be presise. No one in heaven is above me, I am the Angel of Promises and I am here to help you. Oh and I am NOT a hallucination" replied the voice playfully.

 _Why me?_

"You're special, Arthur. More than you could ever know and I am here to open your eyes to the world..."

Arthur let out a shuddering breath, the voice was so reassuring.. Sweet, kind and gentle...

 **Just like Dylan.**

No. No, no, no, no...

"Arthur be calm, I am here to help you." the voice soothed.

 _How can you help me_? _Now Dylan's gone no one can help me._

Arthur took a shaky breath; just thinking about what his parents would do to him when he got home...

Now he was all alone...

"I can offer you power, a chance for revenge. I can offer you freedom from your family and from a normal, boring life." the voice was becoming clearer and clearer.

"What's the catch?" he called to the empty graveyard.

"All I ask for is that you kill them. Kill the monsters, help people..."

 _Why ask a human to do it?_

"I'm not allowed ot do it by myself, it's against the rules." came a voice from right behind him.

Arthur turned around at stared at what he saw, not believeing his own eyes.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A beautiful lady, long red hair and the same emerald eyes as his own- a long white dress with six white wings.

"So, do you agree? Remember your word is binding." she asked and Arthur smiled, she was just as nervous as he was.

"I accept your proposal." He replied, watching her carefully.

"Then repeat after me: Cor meum, cor tuum. Anima mea, anima vestra. Adiuro me angelus de promissis et Alana Verum dum parte mortem perage foederis." *

Arthur frowned, struggling to repeat her words and she smiled at him when he finished.

"What did I say?" he asked curiously.

"You just bound our souls, intertwined our destinies- nothing God hasn't already done."

"Now what?"

"Now, I train you." beamed the Angel, suddenly her appearance changed; Long blonde hair and modern clothing- a green tank top and a black skirt.

"Welcome to reality Arthur, I hope it doesn't give you nightmares" she said with a feral grin.

"I'm ready."

"Yes, yes you are" she replied with a smile.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

* My heart, your heart. My soul, your soul. I bind myself to the Angel Alana of Promises and Truth, as long as I fulfill my side of the Covenant


	2. Chapter 2

This is quite a few years later, Arthur's twenty one now and quite a bg name with the Hunting community.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur hummed to himself as he swept into the kitchen in search of food. He wore baggy white just-below knee length trousers, a towel around his neck and no shirt. There were enchain symbols tattooed along his spine and a Tudor rose on his shoulder. Then, he felt the usual warm presence in his mind, signalling Alana's arrival.

 _Arthur?_

"What is it Alana?"

 _Did you know that there's a demon following you?_

"Yeah, I know" he sighed, rooting in the fridge for some fruit.

 _Then why haven't you done anything about it?_ she asked curiously. He had just gotten out of the shower, he had been washing off the black demon blood that had ruined yet another outfit. The price of being a hunter, he guessed.

"I honestly cant be bothered. He wants to stalk me; let him stalk me! He'll get bored after a while." replied Arthur unamused.

 _"Alright. You sure you don't want me to do something?"_

He turned around to see the shimmering figure of Alana sat on his table. He was used to her randomly popping in on a whim and she was always in his mind. A simple prayer was all it took for her to appear in human form.

"Yes 'lana I'm sure" he replied amused by her mother-hen attitude. Well, as mother-hen like as a warrior of heaven could be. Alana was kind, gentle and merciful but her wrath was _terrifying_. Arthur should know; he shared her powers.

"So _..What's going on with that little fan club of yours? I heard one of them was getting frisky with you today" she said playfully, he shot her a glare._

"They're annoying. Why can't they let me do my job in peace?" he huffed.

 _"Because they looooooove you~~~"_ cackled Alana and Arthur scowled fiercely.

"Seriously though Arthur" she said sobering "you need to give yourself more credit; you deserve their praise. I don't lend my powers to just anyone. Especially not after last time-" she shuddered, trailing off before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"You're _special Arthur. You have the gift- the ability to see me! Not even hunters can do that. No, Arthur you are very, very special and one day you shall understand. All will become clear in time"_ she finished smiling reassuringly.

"If you say so... It's late, I should go to bed."

 _"Goodnight Arthur"_ she smiled warmly, fading from sight.

"Goodnight Alana" he whispered with a smile before climbing the stairs and collapsing into his soft, comfortable bed. Letting the soft blanket of sleep take him.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

CRASH.

Arthur woke up, looking around the room in a panic. The clock beside his bed said 3 am.

Demons.

The blonde hunter leapt out of bed and bounded down the stairs, gun in hand. The gun was silver, a Tudor rose carved into the metal.

"Who's there!" he barked commandingly.

"Man, why don't you have any meat in here!" whined an all too familiar voice.

"Gilbert. What the fuck are you doing here at three in the morning and why the fuck are you looking for meat at my house? You know I cant stand the stuff" he replied, wrinkling his nose at the thought and tucking the gun into the waistband of his pants. Gilbert Bielshmidt is an albino Prussian hunter with a sick sense of humour. He always felt the need to flirt make inappropriate innuendoes' and annoy the shit out of everyone. He met Arthur when they were both 18 and became instantly smitten. Arthur hadn't a clue though, he just brushed it off as Gilbert being Gilbert.

Gilbert turned to grin at him, then gave an appreciative wolf whistle at his state of dress.

"If I'd known you walk around half naked, I'd have broken in here years ago!" he cackled giving Arthur what was supposed to be a seductive grin but turned out more cheesy.

"What do you want Gil?" asked Arthur impatiently.

"I err kinda promised Lizzy i'd get you to take a look at a job down town- some werewolves are making a mess."

"Not my department Gil"

"Yeah I know but... Please?" he begged. Arthur sighed dramatically.

"Fine but only because it's for Eliza and she's been really good to me over the years. Even though she was the one who started my fan club" Arthur muttered darkly and Gilbert smirked.

"Having trouble with the ladies?" asked Gilbert mischievously.

"Hardly" replied Arthur dryly. "I don't swing that way Gil- I like guys not air headed girls who only fawn over me because they want to be swept off their feet. No, i'm a hunter." he said firmly and Gilbert gave him a cheeky grin.

"How about you bat for my team"he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"How about I shoot you" said Arthur deadpan.

"Alright, alright! Don't PMS on me, I don't want another Roddy hanging around" joked Gilbert, causing Arthur to chuckle.

"So how is that little triangle of yours working? Roderich any closer to finally getting you off my back?" asked the blonde, leaning against the counter top for the second time that night.

"No" huffed Gilbert "nobody loves meee" whined Gilbert throwing his arms around Arthur who awkwardly patted his friend's back.

"Now, now Gilbert. If this wasn't meant to be, I'm sure you'll find someone even awesomer to be with," said Arthur reassuringly and Gilbert gave him an appraising look.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **I think I just did.**

It was like an epiphany; finally it all made sense.

He was in love with Arthur.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"W-what! What is it? "said Arthur, shifting uncomfortably when Gilbert's stare became intense.

"Nothing, kesesese! I was just thinking of giving the ladies your home address" cackled Gilbert triumphantly and Arthur turned crimson.

"You better bloody well not Gilbert or I'll go from hunting demons to hunting Hunters!" hissed Arthur scathingly.

"Alright unbunch your panties! I'm kidding- look I'm going now alright?" said Gilbert, making a hasty retreat. Arthur surprised him with a parting hug that made him feel all warm and tingly inside.

"Alright git, take care" he said gruffly.

"Kesesese, the awesome me will never be defeated!" the albino announced, striking a pose and causing Arthur to roll his emerald eyes.

"Yes, yes now shoo so I can get a good night's sleep" said Arthur, pushing Gilbert towards the front door.

"Nighty-night Arthur"

"Goodbye you git."

Honestly, when was Arthur ever going to get some peace and quiet!

 _Maybe when you're dead_

"Shut up Alana."

 _Fine but maybe you should take your friends advice, as well as his case._

"Advice?"

 _Unbunch your panties._

"Smart ass angel" grumbled Arthur, rubbing his temples warily as he climbed up the stairs and tumbled once again into bed.

 _Goodnight Arthur_ cooed Alana softly, the blankets covering him and tucking him in.

"Goodnight Alana," he replied letting sleep take him once more.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


End file.
